Ray of sunshine
by Luli-Potter
Summary: "—Yo tampoco quiero morir mañana, Annabeth —ella contuvo el aliento—. Ni mañana ni nunca. Sin embargo, creo que con desear estar vivo alcanza para no dejar de estarlo nunca." —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Agus!


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del tío Rick :3

**Summary: **"—Yo tampoco quiero morir mañana, Annabeth —ella contuvo el aliento—. Ni mañana ni nunca. Sin embargo, creo que con desear estar vivo alcanza para no dejar de estarlo nunca."

**Nota: **Pirmero la nota general: Esto es algo que salió fruto de mi depresión Percabeth. Qué se le va hacer, Rick ama torturarnos así. Como sea, esto no sé si puede ayudar o empeorar el estado de algunas personas, quedan debidamente advertidos(? Esto se ambientaría post-Tártaro, _o algo así._

Agus: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE MEGAREQUETESÚPER ATRASADÍSIMO! (Primero, mil disculpas). Segundo, puse sangre, sudor y lágrimas (sobre todo lágrimas) en eso, así que espero que te guste. En mi humilde opinión no es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero me gusta. En fin. Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

**Nota 2: **La canción es Bicho de Ciudad de Los Tipitos (fragmentos).

* * *

.::.

«Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida.»

Pablo Neruda.

.::.

_(¿Qué voy a hacer con tanto cielo para mí?) _

La quietud en la habitación era sólo aparente. Ella permanecía sentada en un rincón, abrazándose a sí misma, conteniendo los temblores y sollozando en silencio. Las fotografías de la pared sonreían sin gracia hacia el vacío, y la ventana parcialmente abierta sólo dejaba pasar unas pequeñas y finas líneas de luz que se reflejaban en el piso, como los barrotes de una cárcel. La cama estaba desecha: las sábanas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, el colchón estaba manchado de sangre y lágrimas, y la almohada estaba destrozada, con todas las plumas desparramadas entre la cama y el suelo. La quietud en la habitación era sólo aparente, _porque era la calma luego de la tormenta_. Y por allí había pasado una terrible tormenta.

_(¿Qué voy a hacer, cuál es el camino a seguir?)_

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella se estremeció involuntariamente en su rincón, pasándose una mano ensangrentada por el cabello que alguna vez había sido dorado y lleno de vida. La puerta se entreabrió lentamente, sin esperar respuesta, y un rostro demacrado pero vacilante asomó por el umbral.

—¿Annabeth?

El visitante no parecía sorprendido por el desastre que era la habitación, mas bien parecía esperar encontrarse con un paisaje así. Soltó un suspiro, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Avanzó con pasos lentos pero seguros hacia ella, que no dio ninguna señal de percibir su precencia. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—Has vuelto a quitarte los vendajes dormida, ¿no es cierto? —suspiró—. Deberías dejarme...

—No —lo interrumpió ella con la voz rota—, estoy bien.

Él la miró fijamente, pero ella no dejaba de observar el suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Deja de decir que estás bien, Annabeth, _no lo estás_. Ninguno de nosotros...

No terminó la frase, porque ella soltó un sollozo.

—Sólo... ayúdame con los vendajes ¿sí? Sólo haz eso. No te pido nada más.

_(Voy a soñar con ese beso al regresar.)_

Apoyándose en él se puso de pie, y se observó el cuerpo con amargura. Jamás lograba sanar por completo sus heridas, porque siempre tenía alguna terrible pesadilla en la que terminaba haciéndose daño a sí misma. Ya casi no hablaba, porque se quedaba sin voz de tanto gritar. Y aún así no quería que la escucharan. Él soltó un suspiro y con paciencia, se puso a acomodar la habitación, mientras ella lo observaba de pie desde el rincón. Cambió las sábanas, arregló la almohada, barrió el suelo, y abrió por completo la ventana. Se detuvo unos segundos más de los estrictamente necesarios contemplando el sol de afuera, y ella sabía muy bien por qué. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo creyendo que no volverían a ver la luz del sol, y ahora él no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo.

—Percy...

Él se volteó y la observó con sus ojos verde mar, siempre tan llenos de vida y ahora tan muertos.

_(Cierro los ojos, no imagino algo mejor.)_

—¿Vas a dejarme curarte sí o no? —respondió él, antes de dejarla hablar siquiera. A ella le temblaron las manos.

—Sí —respondió sin matices, sin inflexiones, sólo con su voz. Con una voz tan vacía que costaba reconocerla. Pero él, _tal vez era el único en la tierra_, era capaz de ver a través de su máscara. Avanzó hacia ella y con gran delicadeza, como si de una muñeca de porcelana de tratase, la condujo fuera de la habitación hacia la enfermería del Argo. Allí estaba Frank, conversando distraídamente con Jason de algo que no llegaron a enterarse, porque cortaron inmediatamente su discurso y voltearon a verlos con los ojos como platos.

—¡Annabeth! —exclamó Frank—, pero... ¿qué te pasó?

Ella no respondió, se dejó conducir por Percy hacia la camilla y se sentó allí, observando a la nada.

—Jason, pásame las vendas de aquel estante, por favor. —Pidió Percy, mientras le limpiaba la sangre de los brazos y con suma delicadeza le curaba las heridas. Jason se acercó con el rollo de vendas y luego se retiró en silencio, junto con Frank, que había seguido observándola estúpidamente desde la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, y cuando Percy terminó de llenarla de vendas como a una momia, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Annabeth, tienes que parar ya. Esto ya es demasiado.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y él las limpió distraídamente.

—No quiero que llores. Quiero que entiendas...

—¿Que entienda _qué_? —lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Que no puedes seguir arrastrándote a tu cueva y olvidarte de vivir.

Ella cerró los ojos y le tomó varias respiraciones profundas ser capaz de volver a hablar.

—No es tan _sencillo_, Percy. Yo sé que tú...

Él la interrumpió.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres. Pero con _honestidad._

Ella lo miró a los ojos largo y tendido. No se atrevió a decir la primera mentira que cruzó su mente, tampoco las mil y una excusas que podría con toda facilidad inventar para salir de aquella situación.

—Quiero que todo esto desaparezca —susurró—, quiero olvidarme de todo.

Percy, extraña y al parecer involuntariamente, curvó los labios en una sonrisa —la primera que veía en semanas— y se rió a mandíbula suelta.

_(Y no te asustes si me río como un loco… es necesario que a veces sea así)_

—¿De qué te ríes? —ella no sabía si debía ofenderse o no—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Cuando finalmente dejó de reír, la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Olvidar tal vez no sea la solución, Annabeth —suspiró Percy—. Olvidar _definitivamente_ no es la solución.

Ella tembló involuntariamente.

—¿Pero y si yo quiero olvidar? —Se soltó de su agarre y la voz le tembló por un instante—, ¿y si yo quiero que todo esto se evapore?

Percy acarició sus mejillas con ternura y le volvió a sonreír. Ella se deleitó con su sonrisa —tan problemática, pero siempre tan atractiva—, porque sabía que no estaría allí por mucho más tiempo. Desde hacía varios días, desde que habían salido de _aquel_ lugar, era que ninguno de los dos sonreía, aunque no supieran explicar jamás el por qué. Ella creía que era porque ya no veían la vida de la misma forma tonta en ingenua que antes.

—No pienses en eso. Piensa en lo que haremos después —dijo él—, cuando todo esto acabe. Piensa en todo aquello que quieras hacer algún día, en todos tus sueños, todos tus anhelos…

Ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Y cómo pienso en todo eso, si mi más grande preocupación es —su voz se quebró un segundo—... nunca poder realizar mis sueños?

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire, como atrapada bajo su verdadero significado. Percy, sin darse por vencido, la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la frente en la suya.

—Yo tampoco quiero morir mañana, Annabeth. —Ella contuvo el aliento—. Ni mañana ni nunca. Sin embargo, creo que con desear estar vivo alcanza para no dejar de estarlo nunca.

Ella no dijo nada, y dejó que las palabras de él entraran en su mente embotada. Inconscientemente se aferró a sus brazos, pero no sonrió, _no más por ahora._

—¿Cómo es eso? —se extrañó—, ¿con desear vivir uno no muere nunca?

Él se inclinó aún más y susurró contra sus labios.

—No. Con nunca resignarse a morir se vive eternamente.

La besó con suavidad, saboreando sus labios con la misma delicadeza con la que se toma una flor por los pétalos. La besó durante mucho tiempo, varios siglos tal vez, grabando en su memoria su sabor y su aliento. A pesar de lo que le había dicho, era obvio que él también estaba muerto de miedo, y sabía que había más posibilidades de morir en medio de aquella guerra absurda que de salir con vida. Y aún así… Y aún así se convencía a sí mismo de que aún les quedaban razones para luchar.

_(Será la vida que siempre nos pega un poco.) _

—Hazme un favor, ¿sí? —pidió ella luego de un rato. Percy asintió y la besó en las mejillas, en la nariz, en los pómulos, en la frente, y se encargó de limpiar cada una de las lágrimas de su rotro, así como limpiaba sin problemas las penas de su corazón—. No me dejes nunca, ¿entiendes? _Nunca. _

Percy volvió a besarla en los labios.

—No creo que nunca tenga razones para hacerlo.

_(Nos encandila con lo que está por venir...)_


End file.
